turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Alcibiades
Alcibiades Cleiniou Scambonides (Greek: Ἀλκιβιάδης Κλεινίου Σκαμβωνίδης, transliterated Alkibiádēs Kleiníou Skambōnidēs c. 450–404 BC), was a prominent Athenian statesman, orator, and general. He played a major role in the second half of the Peloponnesian War asa strategic advisor, military commander, and politician. During the course of the Peloponnesian War, Alcibiades changed his political allegiance on several occasions. In his native Athens in the early 410s BC, he advocated an aggressive foreign policy, and was a prominent proponent of the Sicilian Expedition, but fled to Sparta after his political enemies brought charges of sacrilege against him. In Sparta, he served as a strategic adviser, proposing or supervising several major campaigns against Athens. Alcibiades soon made powerful enemies in Sparta and was forced to defect to Persia. He remained until his Athenian political allies brought about his recall. He then served as an Athenian General (Strategos) for several years, but his enemies eventually succeeded in exiling him a second time. Alcibiades eventually found himself leading Athens again. The circumstances of his death are unclear, but he appears to have been killed in battle. Alcibiades in "The Daimon" Alkibiades had already established a formidible political career when, in 415 BC, he agreed to lead an expedition to Sicily. His absence emboldened his enemies, and they began to accuse him of other sacrilegious actions and comments and even alleged that these actions were connected with a plot against the democracy. When the fleet arrived in Katane, it found the state trireme Salaminia, led by Herakleides, waiting to bring Alkibiades and the others indicted for mutilating the hermai or profaning the Eleusinian Mysteries back to Athens to stand trial. Alkibiades put off Herakleides, and sought council with Sokrates, the noted thinker and Alkibiades' former mentor, who had joined the expedition. After some dicussion, Alkibiades decided to press his attack on Syracuse, and then move against Sparta itself. He also skillfully manipulated his troops, calling them the "people of Athens", gaining their support through his charismatic speech, and then through his military success. His forces successfully invaded Syracuse, placing a puppet regime in control of the city. Sparta also fell, and its king, Agis became a junior partner in a new alliance with Athens. Nonetheless, when the expedition returned to Athens, Alkibiades was still expected to stand trial. His soldiers were not allowed to enter the city armed. Only Sokrates gladly entered the city without his arms. Realizing that not everyone who guarded the city was his enemy, Alkibiades made contact with supporters among the guards, and entered the city at night with a detachment of troops. They quickly took the Akropolis. Alkibiades was pleased to personally capture Androkles and Thettalos, the men most responsible for his troubles. Immediately, Alkibiades set about consolidating his power and quashing dissent. Among those who fell to victim to Alkibiades rule were Kritias, Aristokles, and Sokrates himself. Each had in turn denounced Alkibiades. Sokrates was arrested late in the night and brought before Alkibiades, who demanded Sokrates drink hemlock. Instead, Sokrates attacked and attempted to kill Alkibiades. The dictator's guards beat Sokrates to death. His control of Athens complete, Alkibiades convinced Spartan king Agis to launch a war on their mutual enemy, Persia. Category:Dictators (Alternate Timeline) Category:Generals Category:Greeks Category:Historical Figures Category:POVs Category:The Daimon Characters Category:Polytheists Category:Defectors Category:Homosexuals Category:Killed in Action (OTL)